


Bullet for You

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Fights, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: 'I was going to die.'Steve and Erin had been a couple for years, and she'd always said she'd die for him.The Avengers are on a mission taking out a Hydra base and everything goes wrong for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bullet for You

I was going to die.

Those were my thoughts as the gunshots rang through the building. Civilians were screaming and running, trying to escape the inevitable. The city was caught in the crossfire of SHIELD and Hydra and they were tearing through the buildings, leaving no hostages.

I was here on a mission. Protect the people no matter the cost. I already had everyone evacuating down a hidden stairway. As the last few people stepped out into the stairwell, the Hydra agents burst in, shooting aimlessly around the room, before turning to me.

A grin spread across the face of the leader as he stepped towards me, revealing hideous yellowing teeth.

“Yer a pretty little thing. Be a shame to kill ya now wouldn’t it?” He sneered, lurching towards me, grabbing my collar. “Im sure yer little friends might wanna watch the show, so we’ll take it to them now shall we?”

He pushed me towards the door he came through, and after a lot of stumbling and tripping, we were back outside, standing in a pile of rubble. I was then tied to a chair and gagged, as bait. I couldn’t do anything and I felt awful, knowing that they would walk into a trap and I couldn’t warn them.

Within moments, his voice rang through a speaker, taunting the world. “I got a nice little lady here and it’d be a shame if she were to get hurt. You have sixty seconds and counting.”

If the rest of the Avengers turned up, this was going to turn into a bloodbath. Hydra covered every last inch of ground from different hidden places amongst the rubble. The Avengers stood no hope walking into this trap. There was no way that Steve would abandon me, but this time, I hoped he would for the sake of everyone else making it out alive that he would. In all the years we’d been dating, he’d kept an eye on me during missions, even though I was in the field long before he came out of the ice. He’d sworn to protect me but it was almost impossible to be safe when you’re being shot at.

Despite all my hopes, the Avengers did appear, bringing my worst nightmare to life. Tony’s suit was battered and damaged, Wanda and Clint were exhausted. Natasha was tracking down Hulk to calm him down and Thor was back in Asgard. Falcon had taken a hit and was being treated. And here I was, drawing everyone into a death trap.

“Erin!” Steve gasped, his emotions showing through his stoic expression. Natasha saw instantly that it was a trap, her eyes widening as the Hydra surrounded them from all sides.

It was Tony who started it, and the rest joined in, leaving me helpless in the chair. Wanda rushed over between the fighting, and released me from my ties, before returning to the fight. Someone was taking a shot at Steve, and the next thing I knew, I was between him and the bullets. That’s when I felt it. It was like someone had ripped through my stomach and filled it with hot iron. It burned so much I didn’t even feel the second shot. I screamed in agony, the pain was unbearable. The third shot skimmed my shoulder, leaving a trail of molten lava seeping through my clothes. I was choking on something thick and metallic. I couldn’t breathe. That’s when I started panicking. I fell onto my knees, gasping for air and coughing up blood.

“Erin!” Someone yelled, pulling me into them. Everything was going blurry and I couldn’t make out who was stood around me. they were just dark blobs. “She… medical help…. Emergency…”

I coughed again, blood splattering everywhere. Looking up, I saw Steve looking back down at me. Something dropped onto my face. And then another, and another. Was he crying? Was he hurt? Even he was becoming blurry and I couldn’t see his face clearly anymore. Everything was paling and spinning.

“Erin, baby, I love you so much. Please keep your eyes open. Look at me. ERIN!” He cried, shaking me softly, as my eyes started drooping.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered, coughing one last time, and shut my eyes. Everything was quiet.

There was nothing anyone could do, as they watched Erin cough up blood and take her last breath in his arms. Steve Rogers was sobbing uncontrollably, cradling the body of fellow Avenger, and lover, Erin Cook. The rest watched in sorrow, mourning the death of their friend in silence. She had always promised the team that she’d die for them, and she did. She took a bullet for the one she loved the most.


End file.
